Shimayu one shots and ideas
by Inspirated
Summary: My ideas and one shots that one day may or may not become longer fanfics. Mainly Shimayu. OC,Seigen and yukari are options too. Mostly inspired by friends. MOSTLY IMPROVISED AND SPONTANEOUS.
1. fireworks idea

Shimon trying to confess...

Shimayu meet at new year and go to the Celebration. Here they are on one of thos little boats to enjoy the fireworks. They start a conversation...

twitter: @Inspiratedd

The boat gently slide through the water.

"Why do you like rokuro?"

"We are friends since childhood..."

"I mean, why do you love him?"

"Heeeee... I-l -I don't Io-Iove him!"

"Don't hide. It is obvious. But why? I can't stand it. You struggle to get his attention knowing his heart belongs to the adashino girl.

...(shimon looks to the ground)

But WHY? Is it because he is strong?"

""Shimo-"

"Stronger than me? Strong enough to protect the oned he loves? (remembers magano fight with the basara, where his sister and mayura were in danger)"

"Shimon..."

"Because he is honest, openminded and actually shows his feelings?"

"Shimon... i-i-"

"BECAUSE HE IS THE TWlN-...

"SHIMON!!!

l DONT LOVE ROKURO!

At least not anymore..."

"What...?"

"I actually love another person. Someone who is too blind to see what is in front of blind what is in front of him. He is one of the strongest, but at the same timed so kindhearted and caring that he doesn't realize it himself. Someone who is too afraid of showing. Someone-"

They did not look where the boat was going this whole time. Whiles mayura is speaking thee boat hits the border of the port pretty hard.

Mayura who was stood up to directly scream at shimon loses her balance and falls into the water.

Shimon looks at her for a few seconds, paralyzed by what just happened.

He then realizes that she can't swim well due to her big breasts (it is mentioned somehere that she has a pretty hard time doing sports)

So he instictivly jumps after, grabs her arm and swims to the border of the port. There he turns around and uses his left hand to hold on to the chock that supports the port, meaning that can lean his back against the chock. This way he could stay in the water holding mayura in his arms without too much effort.

So he keeps mayura pressed to his body.

A few seconds passed until he realized that she looked into his eyes. They reflected the firework he couldnt see since they were behind him, but these reflections made her emerald eyes even more beautiful. He was lost on them. But was there sadness in her eyes? he couldn't tell. The beauty has stunned him.

After looking into those green eyes for a few seconds he couldnt ingore the sadness in her eyes anymore and forced himself to turn his head away from her. At the same time he realized how soft her hair felt. even though they were wet they felt comfortable in his hand. As his fingers enjoyed her hair-

HER BREATS were pressing against his body! AGAIN!! He blushes and turns his head even further away so he couldnt see her at all.

Why were still here? they easily could back to their boat. whatever... If mayura wanted to stay in the water for now he wouln't no COULDN'T ignore her wish.

Trying to ease the mood he says. "Now we got wet..."

Mayura didn't care and just cups his cheeks with her hands.

"You're such an idiot...The one i truly love... ...is you, Shimon (-kun)" she gently told him.

WHAT? closing his eyes to process what she just said he instantly felt something on his lips. What was that?

It felt...good?

Opening his eyes he saw it.

Mayura was kissing him... MAYURA WAS KISSING HIM. KISSING!! HIM!!??

Not knowing what to do, just lets her do it. Seconds passes as he enjoyed her lips. it seemed like she enjoyed it too. Happyness overcame him.

Suddenly insecurance overcame Mayura and she broke the kiss. She blushed in the color of his hair. Did he even love her? she couldn't just kiss out of nowhere. Her mother told her guys like it, but did he do it because he loved or just becausw liked the the touch of her lips. Meanwhile shimon couldn't think more than: so cute. i love her.

"Ohhj, shimon-kun. l-i did not mean to.. it... it just came over me and-"

As soon as she spoke he interrupted her with another gentle kiss. he wouldn't let her. shimon didn't even gave her enough time to breath overhelming her with kisses. soon she was forced to take a break to breath. Shimon remembered. Sayo said: confess after kiss no matter what. so he started: "mayura, i-"

"SHIMON KUN, I LOVE YOU" she yelled interrupting him. he smiled.

he leaned his head forward their forheads touching. " i love you too mayura san"

The only thing he could see right now was mayura not even realizing how hard it had became to stay in the water they way they were.

And only he could hear are fireworks in the distance.

Curtain close

They heard the fireworks in the distance

Any favorites yet? Then let me know with a review or tweet @Inspiratedd. I will start writing soon, which one should be the first to be turned into a full fanfiction (3000-20000?).


	2. Seigen yukari highschool au

This idea is inspired by giushia and her awesome seigen yukari highschool doodle

Edit: This idea will be turned into a full fanfiction in the near future. Thanks to giushia

Idea: seigen yukari au high school  
Seigen was good in school, but is now in a gang doing bad stuff.  
Yukari us told by the teacher to help seigen. In those lesson from yukari he changes and falls in love

Thi


	3. Mayuras birthday party idea

Inspirated by:@TellsWho/ : temamaru (it was her birthday a few days ago)

birthday party shimayu where shimon is too embaressed to give the gift personally. Instead lays it on the desk as anonymus, but mayura knows by the present it was from shimon. Later they meet and talk and a cute goodbye kiss on the cheek


	4. Kisa finding her power

INPIRED BY: Clauchan- Twitter: Clauchan97

Shimon knocks on kisa door.  
"Kisa?" - no reaction.  
He knocks another 2 times. Still no reaction.  
Hes gets in seeing her hearing music with headphones (just like his in the past) and reading shoujp mangas.  
"Kisa! What are you doing? I knocked three times already and you didnt even answer"  
"Sorry just read this. Aunt chiko suggested it. ITS PERFECT. There is this girl loving a guy but she ca-"  
Shimon interrupts:"youre reading this stuff the whole day. Magano is still out there. Training session beginns in half an hour."  
"Training? I dont wanna train..."  
"The Kegare are not gonna exorcise themselves"  
Kisa sits on her bed, suliking. "They are not, BUT... it doesnt end either,dad. EVERDAY we have to train. EVERYDAY youre exercising kegare. Dont you get sick of it?"  
Shimon answers" I have to it. WE have to do it. Me and your mother are 2 of the heavenly commanders. And you are the gifted one. we HAVE TO FIGHT. You may understand today, but-"

Kisa" BUT ITS NO USE. YOU AND MOM ARE THERE EVERYDAY. NOTHING CHANGES. Im the gifted one? What does it matter? EVEN THE MIKO COULD CHANGE A DAMN THING YET! WHY FIGHT when it has no effect at all? TELL ME DAD. I dont want to be the gifted. I dont want to fight the kegare. I just... want to be a normal girl, which can read shouji mangas all day and do girly stuff with her friends. EVEN AUNT CHIKO was line this i know. She wanted it never could due to her powers."

"I understand,my dear kisa. If thats everything. Today the twin stars, your brother,the miko and myself are gonna go on a mission. Maybe today we can achieve a victory. Look after your mother. The aftereffects of the miasma from magano are still there. Visit her again. I told her she shouldnt work so hard, but for the sake of other she always puts herslf in harms way. That woman never listens" Shimon stands up. At the door , shimin stops. His back towards kisa. "Never forget kisa. Doesnt matter what happerns, i always love you." He leaves. His words have no impact on the immature kisa.  
She finishes her manga and vists her mother at the hospital in the evening.

Opens door. "Hi, Mom." "Oh, kisa."  
"How are you,mom?still exhausted?"  
"Im a bit better now, but i have to stay here at least another week."  
"I hope that you get better soon. I missed you mom" she comes closer and hugs her mom on her bed. After a few seconds of an heartwarmi ng hug mayura asks: "where is your father?"  
"On a mission" "again?"  
" yeah. He works so hard for no reason. Magano will never reach an end."  
"Kisa... he started to go on more mission since last week,didnt he? How typical of him. He works because he doesnt want me to get hurt again. And to protect us. Magano got harder to fight these days. The kegare are stronger than before." " yeah, mom..."  
After another few second of the hug (kisa loved both of her parents, but her mothers affection and sympathy were next level) the door opens and an exorcist rushes into the room.  
"Ikaruga-sama, i have bad news. Your husband was on a high level missiom with your twins and the twinstars in the morning. The mission should have been finished a few hours ago,but they didnt come back yet. We cant communicate with them either."

Seconda of silence. Mayura looks sad. Kisa cant stand the sight of her mother, which is on the verge of tears. "Mom... may be the mission is just longer then expected. They will be back soon.""youre right,kisa. Your father is strong." Kisa stays in the hospital that night to comfort her mother.

NEXT DAY

It was 9 am. Kisa sitting besides her mothers bed slept with her head on her crossed arms on the bed. She heard the door swing open causing her to wake up. Rubbing her eyes she realizes that her mother is still sleeping. „Thank god. Mother needs to rest." She turned her head away from her mother towards the door to see who came in. It was the same exorcists. "What happened?" She asked. " Shimon-sama..."  
"Pscht, lets talk outside." She left the room quitly. Her mother didnt need know it right now. The exorcist explained, that the day before head exorcist (arima?) And small group of exorcists went to rescue the shimonsquad. But 12 hours passed and they did not come back either. The situation is much worse than expected. Kisa send the exorcist away. „What could i do? Dad, my brothers, twinstars and even arima arima couldnt win!" She became desperate. She had not the power herself nor did she knew anybody alse who was. (The other heavenly commanders were on missions too. KEGARE EVERYWHERE XD)  
Then she remembered." It doesnt matter what happens, ill always love you." And her mother „he fights to protect us". If her father wouldnt fight those kegare would have killed her mother (magano 20 years ago). If he doesnt fight who will protect the people. He fights BECAUSE he wants them and all people to be safe. She instantly regretted her behaviour of the day before. Tears rushed into her eyes. What if she could never see him again? Without apologizing!? It rips her heart apart. This couldnt be an option. There has to be a way to rescue them. THERE IS!. She is sitting here crying over her father. He is not dead yet. Mother said it herself . He is strong. And he is said SHE is strong. She is going to rescue the. Even if she has to do it on her own. She stands up and wiped away her tears.

At the amawakas she cramd out her mothers old elite exorcist uniform (mayura kept it as a memory. It was clean. And they have the same size in heigth and breast 😏) and the all talismans that were left. As she saw those things she remembers her parents and the tears come back up, but she has to be strong. She supressing those fewlings for the sake of them.

Ready for battle kisa arrives at the gateway to magano of the island. Her father is there fighting. She may have been a little girl yesterday, but she is now an exorcist of the amawaka clan.

"Open: GATEWAY TO MAGANO"  
lvl.4 (there was a lvl system there but i dont remember exactly). „LVL.4? The deepest the exorcists could ever reach was 3, she remembered her father saying it a diner once. This was lvl. 4. That was their special mission . That means her means her father and the group were here somewhere. As soon she stepped into magano kisa heard someone fighting kegare. She looked around and barely saw a man fighting in the Distant of 1 km. She run over there. Luckily the man just finished of the last kegare around. "Hey, old man. Who are you?" She asked. "KISA?" the man turns around. He was missing his left arm. "What are doing here?"

"EHHHH?! GRANDPA!?"

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"  
"Isnt it obvious? Killing kegare to save my son in law.."  
Even her grandpa was here. He never openly showed that he liked his son in law, but his actions did.  
"But what are you trying to do here. I was once one the heavenly commanders. You use every chance not to train."  
"Im going to save the father!" Kisa smolled.  
"With which power? You barely ev-" an explosion not far away interrupts him. "That must them, grandpa." "Shit! Stay here kisa. No, go back. Go -" another even louder explosion interrupts. No time left to think about kisa Seigen makes his way towards the noise. Of course kisa follows him instantly without him recognizing. They reach the top of a hill just to see what happenend.  
There they were. The twin stars, her twinbrothers, arima and her father. The rest of their group was nowhere nearby. The exorcists here fighted huge kegare.  
"Ohhhhh, see who came shimooooon-kun~"  
Kisa turned her head away from the fighting exorcists towards the other side of the little valley. There was someone she didnt know. But before thinking too much seigen and kisa slide down a hill to help the group. But barely 50 m away they werent able to near them any further. "Nonono. Dont manipulate the game."  
"What game? WHO ARE YOU?"  
"My,my. You never told them about me? The young exorcists are so stupid." Hearing kisas voice shimons turned his heads towards her, but suffering a blow from the huge kegare for it. "KISA!-" "FATHER!" Now she had a clear sight. Her father her brother the twin stars and even the miko were at their limits. No doubt they were fighting the past 2 days. They couldnt do this much longer. " LET MY FATHER GO !" "Father, Shimon-kun?"  
Seigen didnt even wait. He ran towards the guy but a basara blocked his way forcing a fight. "Oh shimon-kun, shimon kun, shimon kun. You didnt tell them, did you?" " What are you talking about, BASTARD?"

"KISA, FLEE AS-" "SHUT UP, shimon-kun!" They guy said moving his hand upside down causing all the fighting exorcists in the dpell power cage be to pulled down by the kegare. They couldnt move any more. "We had enough with shimon-kun and rokuroooo~"

"Ahhh-ehhh-ahhhh" " FATHER"  
"YUTOOOOOO" seigen did just put an end to the basara and ran towards the blue haired guy. But just barely before his fist touched the old man seigen stopped. He then fell straight down on his stomach, unable to move anymore. " so, at last. Nobody can interrupt us now, kisa chaaan~"  
Kisa heard her father trying say something but the kegare on him didnt allow it.  
"Im Ijika yuto.""Ijika Yuto? I heard od you in school. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD. THE TWIN STARS KILLED YOU 15 YEARS AGO." "Thats what they thought. But do you know more about me?"" He slowly moved towards her. Little and slow steps while talking. "Know more?" Kisa asked.  
"You dont obviously. Im ijika yuto. The one responsible for the dorm (forgot the name).""dorm ?" " yeah. I turned all of rokuros friends into kegare and then let hin kill them. That was fun , wasnt it rokuroooo~?"  
" into KEGARE?"  
"Yeah all i needed was their hair. Pretty easy. They were also your Seigen sans pupil just like me at that time. " " You were grandpas pupil?" He stopped 10m in front of her. " yeah, yeah. But seigen san got pretty weak you know. Did you ever ask him where he lost his arm?" Kisa brain begun to work. No it couldnt be. "Thats right. It was ME, hahaha. Kinda funny . I was HIS pupil. He thought he could beat me 15 years ago. Such a shame. Ill tell you secrwt since shimon kun played the survival game pretty well. Just 5 more days and i may have released him and his friends. Where were i 15 years. I studied the kegarification of people. You see those kegare holding them down . They are the exorcists that came with them. It was pretty easy. Problem is that the heavenly commanders even the former ones, the twinstars the miko and the heir of the heavenly commanders are protected by abe no seimeis spell. I couldnt kegarify them. So i let them play. If thwy survive one weak the would be free . Actully i dont habe explainthw kegarification.

"Why me?" Kisa felt the aura of ijika yuto. Ot was unbearable. She wasnr able to stand anymore. Did he purposely hid his spell power before. She knew instantly that she couldnt do anything besides trying to stand up forced to listen. "Mymy. You dont know. Your fater should have told you. YOUR MOTHER WAS A KEGARE!" Her heart stopped beating. "I kegarified her once 20 years ago. Rokuro and my useless sister saved her and now shes a heavenly commander. I guess i cant do it again. On HER. Do you what i learned the last 15 years? " she was still heavy breathing. BAM. HE SUDDENLY WAS IN FRONT OF HER. "I learned how to turn humans into kegare just by touching them. Since youre HER daughter that should be easy." His finger touched her forehead. She fell backwards and everythi f went black. The last thing she heary was her father calling out for her. It was pitchblack. It was just her in in the darkness. The doubt and hopelessness found their way into her and ate her up slowly from the inside. She was turning into a kegare. It would end here.  
She was too weak. Her father told her. He knew. And her mother knew as well. It was over.

BUT W8. WHY WAS SHE HERE? SHE CAME TI SAVE HER FATHER! SHE WONT DIE WITHOUT DOING SO. Her mother survived this. So can she. Her father told she is strong. That means she HAS to be strong for them. She was the dauhter of the head of the amawaka clan and the former head of the ikaruga clan. No way she would just turn into a kegare. She is ghe gifted. Shell use the power to safe her father line her father saved her mother and aunt.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The darkness turned into light and the pitch black kegarifiction on her body turn white(just like rokuro vs. Yuto). "IM NOT ORDINARY YOU TURN INTO A KEGARE. IM THE DAUGHTER OF IKARUGA SHIMON AND AMAWAKA MAYURA. IM HERE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS AND MY FATHER!." She screamed. The power flew through her whole body. She directly attacked yuto ijika. Her power was overwhelming. " WHAT A POWER HAVAHAVA" she attacked again. Yuto tried to blocked it but faildd miserably. Blood dripped to the ground. "Hoho. I see i see. You are a blessed one gifted with the power of abe no seimei just like roku. Seems like you got your revenge seigen san" eden more blood drippen to the ground. " to think it would cost me a whole arm. A good time to retreat. We had enough fun." Smoke. He disappeared. Kisas anger flew away. She gets unconcious.

She wakes up in the bed of the hospital right besides her mother. "youre awake" she gets hughed from two sides of her bed. she hugs them back" mom dad. I love you. Thank you.""pls dont do dangerous stuff like that never again!" Mayzura said,crying. "Youre just like your mother." "What about the others?" Shimon answers:"they transformed back into human due to the twinstars. Everybody the is here for another 2 weeks since you were unconcious for a week." "Sorry, das. For that day. And the days before" he kisses her forehead "all forgotten"  
"But i think you have a lot of explanation to do"  
"Yeah we truly do."

Happy End


End file.
